


Riverbrook Redux

by Pidgey



Series: It takes a daughter... [2]
Category: Justified
Genre: Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, kidfic is not the focus of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgey/pseuds/Pidgey
Summary: Boyd gets worried when Raylan doesn't come home. Based on episode 2 of season 1. Sequel to 'The Princess of Harlan County' but can be read as a standalone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I moved all non-Boyd events of S01E02 to later in the timeline to suit my purposes. Though this is technically a sequel I didn't feel like working on The Princess of Harlan county so here's a standalone oneshot! All you need to know is Boyd has a niece named Alejandra (Allie for short) who he is raising.

Boyd pulls the car into the parking lot, switches off the ignition and with a glance in the rear view mirror confirms Allie has dropped off to sleep. She’d tried to stay up the night before, waiting for Raylan to come home, despite Boyd ordering her to sleep. During his own worried pacing and fretting he didn’t notice and found her asleep curled up on the floor by the front door near dawn. Boyd gets out of the car and pulls open the back door to unbuckle his niece. She stirs and looks up at him sleepily.

“Are we at school?”

“No sweetheart we are not. I called in for a day off work which means we get to spend the day together. We just gotta stop in Raylan’s work for a bit first.” He puts on a smile for Allie’s sake, refusing to let his worry show through.

“We’re gonna see Raylan?” She says eagerly, perking right up at that.

“I hope so baby, but he might not be here.” he says gently, lifting her up despite the fact she’s getting to be too big to be carried.

When Boyd walks through the double glass doors into the bullpen of the Kentucky marshals’ office the office is alive, hectic and busy, so no one notices the man with a sleeping five-year-old in his arms. Allie has her face buried in Boyd’s shoulder, limp and heavy with sleep. Boyd looks around hopefully but with a sinking feeling realises Raylan isn’t there. It had been a faint hope-that he’d just slept off their fight somewhere rather than come home the night before.

Tim notices Boyd first; he, Art and Rachel are hunched in intense conversation but when the sniper spots Boyd he slaps the chief on the arm with the back of his hand and gestures at Boyd, wide eyed. Suddenly the office is quiet, a few people stop in their tracks and Boyd feels all eyes on him. He walks towards the trio of officers who look gobsmacked.

“Raylan didn’t come home last night.” he explains softly, mindful of the child.

They all look at him like he’s speaking another language, so he says more urgently, “Did you all hear me or not? Raylan didn’t come home last night and he isn’t answering his phone.”

His frantic tone manages to break the spell and everyone begins to move again.

“Everybody… my office, now. You too Mr Crowder.” Art says, his voice low and serious. Boyd can’t bring himself to do anything but nod and follow.

 Once they’re inside Tim moves quickly to shut the blinds. Art gestures from to the couch and Boyd immediately and gently lays Allie down. She stirs but Boys shushes her gently. She rolls over with a grouchy grunt so she is facing the back of the couch and settles again. Boyd smiles fondly and looks up to see the three marshals watching him intently. Rachel is frowning deeply, Art has an eyebrow raised and Tim looks slightly amused, like he is ready to break out popcorn and watch the show.

“Where is he?” Boyd cuts straight to it.

“We are trying to figure that out.” Rachel says coolly, crossing her arms and glaring at him like he is a puzzle to be worked out. He expected it, he knew Raylan would’ve at least called to say he wasn’t driving Allie even if they were fighting but he suddenly feels sick. Something must’ve gone very wrong.

“Well if no one else is gonna ask I will. What’s with the kid?” Tim blurts.

Art holds up a hand, “Hold up! First, what did you mean ‘Raylan didn’t come home’? How do you know that?”

Boyd looks between the three of them, their suspicious and confused looks, and as it dawns on him squeezes his eyes shut, biting back a wince of pain and hurt, “Raylan didn’t tell you.”

Boyd sinks onto the couch next to his niece’s feet and pinches the bridge of his nose. He laughs darkly, “That absolute bastard.”

“Clearly, something is going on. Care to fill us in?” Art crosses his arms and looks annoyed.

Boyd sighs a long suffering sigh and looks up at them earnestly, “I imagine he doesn’t want me to say, else he would have already said it himself, but to be perfectly honest I am too tired to string together a plausible lie. Raylan and I live together. This is my niece Allie; Raylan… was supposed to drive her to kindergarten this morning.”

Tim laughs, “Wait! You and Raylan? No way!”

Boyd shoots Tim a glare that would cause lesser men to shudder, “Something strike you as funny about that idea deputy?”

“How about all of it?” Tim smirks.

Art blinks in surprise but recovers quickly and asks gruffly, “When did you last talk to Raylan?”

“Yesterday morning, right before he came here. We had a… disagreement and at first I thought that’s why he didn’t come back.” Boyd says reservedly.

Art frowns. He leans against his desk and looks Boyd dead in the eye, “Last night Raylan was on his way home from a prisoner transfer to Big Sandy. I sent him back cuz two prisoners from there lit out. He didn’t check in again after that, caught one of the guys and found Raylan’s car up by the airport.”

Boyd swallows past the sudden lump in his throat, “The man you caught. He say anything?”

Art shakes his head, “Clammed up soon as they got him in. Rachel was just on her way to try to talk to him.”

“Was there… any sign of a struggle in the car? No blood or nothin’?” he says slowly. It takes a phenomenal amount of effort to keep his voice from shaking.

Art shakes his head again and puts a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “We’ll find him Boyd.”

He looks from Tim to Rachel, “Alright, I think that’s sated all our curiosity, you two know where to go so be on your way. Go find our favourite idiot so his boy can chew him out for being a tight-lipped dumbass.”

Rachel strides purposefully towards the door, casting one more frown at Boyd. Tim follows after her pausing to pat a hand on Boyd’s shoulder as he passes in an attempt at reassurance.

Once they’re gone the office is dead silent, Boyd stares into middle space and Art watches him thoughtfully for a bit before letting out a breath and shaking his head, “You had coffee yet this mornin’?”

Boyd shakes his head. Art leaves and quickly returns with three mugs, handing one to Boyd, “I got a glass of water for the little one if she wakes up. There’s milk and probably cookies in the break room too.”

Boyd hums in acknowledgement but doesn’t look up.

“You know I read your file, Bowman’s too, didn’t say anythin’ bout a niece.” Art says carefully.

“Well, she was somewhat of a surprise.” Boyd answers wryly.

Art chuckles, “Kids will do that… So… you and Raylan are together huh?”

“I was under that impression before today, yes.” Boyd sounds bitter and Art pauses.

“How long you two been together?”

“If you don’t mind chief,” Boyd says quietly and levelly, “I already feel like an oddity on display. If it’s all the same to you I’d rather skip the third degree.”

“Fair enough.” Art shrugs.

The chief returns to his work, trying to pretend the silent presence on his couch is not an enormous distraction. He eyeballs Raylan’s tiny, odd family. Boyd looks no different than the last time Art saw him, a black flannel buttoned to the neck and tucked into black jeans and an intense air about him and yet at the same time everything was different. The chief saw the way Crowder had looked at the little girl, like she was his whole world. And the way his voice shook when asking about Raylan chilled Art to his core and made him pray to whatever deity is listening that they find Raylan alive. This was clearly a changed man before him and he couldn’t help but stare.

Eventually Art’s phone rings, breaking the silence in a violent way and Allie sits up with a gasp. Art winces apologetically at Boyd and answers with a gruff, “Mullen.” Boyd doesn’t even pretend not to be listening intently to the one-side of the conversation he can hear.

Art hangs up the phone and grins at Boyd, “They found him. He’s fine.”

Boyd let’s out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“He’s heading in this way with the local PD... I’m probably gonna send him right back out after the other escapee but… I think it’ll do you all good if you stuck around, confirmed with your own eyes he’s okay.” Art says gently.

Boyd nods numbly, a flurry of emotions fighting their way to the top at the thought of seeing Raylan, “Thank you Art Mullen. I think I’ll do just that.”

* * *

 

“Come in, come in.” Art waves Raylan into his office while reading a file. Raylan enters stiffly. His shoulders are tight and tense from being cuffed behind him all night, his skin gritty and clothes stale. He feels a headache starting as a pinch behind his eyes and braces for the good natured ribbing he is due from Art.

“Let me get this straight. He took your gun… sorry two guns. Your badge, your car and _your hat_. He didn’t take anything else?” Art asks jovially, clearly enjoying the shit out of this.

“Not that I know of.” Raylan says tightly, wanting this to be over with.

“Found your car out by the airport which means Cooper either left town or wants us to _think_ he left town.” Art tosses Raylan his keys and slides his badge and hat across the table, “Oh and one other thing. Your boyfriend came by. Apparently he was worried about your sorry ass.”

Raylan pauses reaching for his hat and his eyes widen dramatically, “Ahh shit…”

“Yeah Raylan, shit. You know if I didn’t know for a fact that you are going to be in the dog house ‘til that girl of yours is a grown woman I would probably chew you out for not updating your address or emergency contact. We sent a uniform round your, I suppose former, motel and we called Winona you know? Didn’t even occur to us to call _Boyd Crowder_.”

Raylan pales, “You didn’t let Winona and Boyd talk did ya?”

“Well geez Raylan, I may not be your biggest fan but even I am not cruel enough to put your ex-wife and your current boyfriend in the same room, as amusing as it would be for the rest of us.” Art grins.

“He still here?”

“He’s in one of the meeting rooms with little Allie. She is cute as a button, you know that? I’ve got a granddaughter about her age. You shoulda told me, we could’ve set up playdates.” Art laughs.

“Oh god.” Raylan groans. All he wants in the world is to sleep, or to catch the asshole who left him in a closet. He feels humiliated and sore and now Boyd is here and presumably pissed.

“Out of curiosity, why didn’t you tell us about them?” Art asks, putting both hands on his desk and pinning Raylan with a worried look.

“And say what Art? ‘Hey guys you don’t need to worry ‘bout Boyd committing more crimes, he lives with me and oh yeah, he and I are raising a kid together?’” Raylan says sarcastically.

“Well, yeah, coulda said exactly that.” Art points out with a wry grin, “Now, go on, you did the crime, you gotta pay your dues. They caught Price by the way, Rachel and Tim can bring you back up to speed, presuming you return with your balls intact and nothing gets blown up. Be back in fifteen.”

* * *

 

Raylan moves towards the meeting room with trepidation. He pauses outside the door, takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders and swings his way inside.

“Why hello Raylan. I _am_ glad to see you unharmed.” Boyd drawls, no warmth in his voice. He is sitting in one of the chairs in the meeting room, elbows on his spread knees and fingers tented in front of his chin.

“Where’s Allie?” Raylan asks, both out of worry and to stall the storm headed his way.

“With your young sniper. In the break room.” Boyd stares at him blank faced.

“I was plannin’ on telling them.” Raylan attempts to pre-empt.

“When Raylan? When someone forced your hand?” Boyd bites, still unmoving. He practically growls, “What if you had died? What then? I didn’t know what had happened. No one knew to call me.”

“An’ I’m sorry for that but I didn’t die. I’m fine.” Raylan says impatiently, spreading his arms out to his sides to demonstrate.

“But you could’ve!” Boyd snaps, standing abruptly.

“An’ how would callin’ you in the middle of the night changed anything?” Raylan presses.

Boyd puts his head in his hands and lets out a frustrated breath, “I don’t know.”

“So what do you want? You want me to quit, go back to teaching shooting at Glenco?” Raylan sneers.

“Goddammit Raylan I am not your ex-wife. I shouldn’t even have to say that. I’ve _never_ questioned what you do here.” Boyd snarls.

Something occurs to Boyd suddenly, he looks at Raylan accusingly, his hazel eyes burning, “Is this why you didn’t want to go on Allie’s field trip?”

Raylan scrubs a hand over his face, “Boyd I just spent the night in a goddamn storage closet with my hands cuffed behind my back. Can we not do this right now? I don’t see what yesterday’s argument has to do with convicts getting’ the jump on me!”

 “Is that it, you didn’t want to lie to Art about why you needed an afternoon off? Didn’t want the other parents knowing that she thinks of you like a second father? Or what that might implicate about your relationship with her first father?”

Raylan freezes, he stares at Boyd like he’s preparing to draw. Boyd feels he’s hit a nerve, perhaps even the heart of the matter.

Boyd stands and holds up a placating hand, pacing slightly, “I am trying to tell myself that it is reasonable, with your upbringing an’ your daddy, that you’d be ashamed of me. Of us.”

“Boyd, that’s not what it is!” Raylan bites out.

Boyd ignores him, voice raising and shaking with anger, “I am _trying_ but it is my understanding that co-workers usually talk about their families and mine know every _single_ thing about Allie. So the only reason yours could be that shocked is either you don’t consider us family or you are just too embarrassed by your good-for-nothing hick, criminal boyfriend and his daughter of a whore niece!”

Raylan feels something snap and anger boil underneath his exhaustion and he all but snarls, “Is that what you really think of me? You think that’s how I see you? Or her?”

“Well I don’t know do I Raylan? What _evidence_ have you given me to the contrary?”

“You need proof Boyd? Proof about how I feel about you two? I turned my life upside down for you, I helped you put a woman in prison! What more do I need to do for you Boyd?” Raylan shouts. Boyd freezes and shoots Raylan a look full of anger and a curious note of sadness.

 “I _am_ grateful for your help in getting Allie from her mama, don’t conflate this matter with that. But know this Raylan Givens, I am _nobody’s_ dirty little secret. And neither is Allie.” Boyd hisses, he strides to the door and pulls it open to leave. Raylan pushes the door back shut with a slam, blocking Boyd’s way out.

“Are you going to move your arm or am I going to have to put you through this window and make myself a path?” Boyd growls.

“You try that and see what happens.” Raylan threatens leaning in close. Boyd stalks away from the door.

“A year and a half Raylan!” Boyd shouts, turning back towards the law man.

“Goddammit Boyd, would you just calm down?”

“How long before you trust me? How long was it gonna be before this family becomes something you can’t, and don’t want, to walk away from?” Boyd cries out.

Raylan looks away. He bites his lower lip like he’s trying to stop himself from saying something.

Boyd looks at him sadly, “I guess that’s all that is to be said about the matter then.”

Boyd reaches silently past him and pulls the door open. Raylan lets it open and holds it there, let’s Boyd move past him, close as anything. Hears him call out for Tim to bring Allie and still Raylan doesn’t move, prepared to let them go.

“C’mon Allie, we gotta go now baby.” Boyd says, false cheer in his voice, “Raylan’s busy with work an’ we can’t be here no more.”

He takes her gently by the hand and walks towards the exit, head held high, ignoring the stares. Allie turns back to look at Raylan with confusion in her eyes. Raylan holds the door open with a white knuckled grip. The moment hangs heavy in the air. He scowls at the floor and lets out an angry breath before cursing lowly at himself.

“Boyd!” Raylan rushes out the door, “Dammit Boyd wait!”

Boyd stops and whirls, fire in his eyes and bite on his tongue but stops short when Raylan strides straight into his space. Raylan wraps one arm around Boyd’s waist, pulling him close. The other hand reaches behind Boyd’s neck and pulls him into a kiss, right there in the middle of the busy station. Boyd resists at first but after a moment allows Raylan to coax him into a deep kiss. The stunned silence of the office gives way to whistles and whoops from the other marshals. Allie giggles like it’s the best thing she ever saw and clutches onto Boyd’s pant leg.

Raylan pulls back from the kiss slowly, pressing a quicker peck to Boyd’s lips before pressing their foreheads together. They stand like that, eyes closed, breathing each other’s air before Raylan murmurs too quiet for anyone else to hear, “I was never ashamed. Just wasn’t any of their business, that’s all. And I can’t walk away, not now, not ever.”

He sighs deeply, “I’m shit at this Boyd, an’ it’s all… new. I’m tryin’ but I don’t always get it. Treat me like I’m slow okay?”

“So no different than usual?” Boyd smiles weakly. Raylan huffs a laugh.

“Boyd… I…”

 “I know Raylan, I’m sorry. You didn’t come home and I was trying not to think the worst. All the sudden all that was in my mind was… I didn’t even get a note this time.” Boyd breathes. Raylan squeezes him even tighter for a moment.

“As touching as this all is; do you reckon we can all try to catch this escaped convict any time today?” Art calls out. Boyd and Raylan both start and look up. They’d almost forgot everyone else was there. Boyd regards his audience grinning like a maniac, still in Raylan’s embrace and Raylan looks around seeing a mix of people politely looking away and more than a few watching curiously.

“Show’s over folks!” Raylan calls, stepping back from Boyd.

Boyd’s still grinning at Raylan like the cat that got the canary. Raylan grins back and says softly, “After all, _my family_ needs to get home, probably get some sleep.”

Boyd smiles down at Allie and looks back up at Raylan, expression dropping into something softer and more guarded, “I’ll see you at home then?”

‘ _Are we okay?’_ goes unasked but Raylan answers with another kiss, just a press of lips but like he was trying to pour all his emotions into it. He pulls back, nods and rubs one hand up and down Boyd’s arm.

Raylan kneels down in front of a smiling Alejandra. He reaches out his arms and she throws herself into the hug with a giddy cry, “Raylan!”

He hugs her tight and sits her on his upright knee, “Alright, now you be good for your daddy, he’s a good man and he loves you very much. An’ so do I. Don’t you ever forget that. I’ll see you tonight pumpkin.”

She nods vigorously, “Buh-bye Raylan!”

Boyd gives Raylan an intense look, letting him know he caught the law man’s meaning. He turns to go, leaving Raylan to his work. Raylan watches them go, hand and hand, with a fond smile on his face.

“Today Raylan!” Art yells.

“So…” Tim starts.

“Shut it.” Raylan points at him, “The rest of you too. Not a word.”

He looks back over his shoulder one more time. Boyd and Allie are already out of sight but Raylan smiles warmly. He has a family waiting for him at home, and now everybody knows it. But for now, he has a fugitive to catch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, arguments are hard to write. Constructive criticism very welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
